


Собачья непруха

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [9]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Vagrancy, WTF Kombat 2021, Первая встреча, Юмор, бродяжничество, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: История  о том, как Тыковка и мистер Вульф познакомились.
Relationships: Pumpkin & Winston "The Wolf" Wolfe
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Собачья непруха

**Author's Note:**

> — плохое обращение с животными, воровской лексикон, выдуманные ритуалы

После той истории в забегаловке «У Дэнни», когда черножопый гондон тыкал в морду Тыковке пушкой, все пошло наперекосяк. Они больше не взяли ни одной кассы — ни в винной лавке, ни на заправке, и даже фокус с кафе не рискнули повторить. Тыковка не рисковал.  
Хватит, слишком опасно, пора завязывать, — повторял он, сидя в дымной комнате и давя в пепельнице бычок за бычком.  
В конце концов, они с Зайкой разругались вдребезги.  
Утром Тыковка проснулся в мотеле, а место рядом в постели пустое и холодное, вещей нет, надежно спрятанная заначка распотрошена. И все, что Зайка оставила ему, это кошелек того гондона с надписью «Главный засранец». Тоже пустой.

Когда Тыковку выставили из мотеля, из вещей при себе у него остались только чужой лопатник да незаряженная волына. Пули из его револьвера Зайка тоже прихватила, но об этом Тыковка не жалел.  
Он в жизни не стал бы стрелять в живого человека — и именно потому так грозно выглядел, размахивая стволом. Чем сильнее впечатление, что ты абсолютно безбашенный говнюк, — тем выше шанс, что бабло тебе отдадут, даже не пикнув. Но Тыковка никогда не был безбашенным, он всегда был расчетливым, осторожным и не любил пустой риск. Максимум насилия — это врезать по челюсти рукояткой револьвера и процедить сквозь зубы, что, мол, повезло, сегодня не в настроении мочить разных козлов. Забрать баблосик и валить. Валить быстро!

Из мотеля Тыковка тоже свалил быстро. Позавтракал, стоя у разъездного китайского фургончика с лапшой, отдав последний доллар с мелочью. А ночевать уже пришлось на пляже, больше деваться некуда.  
До этого весь день проболтался на набережной. Толкался среди туристов с фотоаппаратами, которые щелкали любой свой чих на фоне океана. Сходил с ума от запаха жареной кукурузы, с тоской смотрел на ледяную колу в холодильнике. Прикидывал, что делать дальше.  
Он никак не мог взяться за свое обычное ремесло. Не хватало — даже не куража, Тыковка не потерял своего бешеного запала — а какой-то искры, что ли, чтобы этот запал поджечь. Все вокруг сигналило: алярм! гефар! аменаза!  
Опасно! Опасно!  
То бросалась в глаза черная форма копа. То вон у того чувака слишком топорщилось за пазухой, и явно не его большое сердце. То слишком много людей, в одиночку такую толпу не удержать.  
Тыковка недаром повторял, что грабить заправки и мелкие магазинчики — уже не прикольно. Все они готовы к таким, как Тыковка, и готовы — стрелять на поражение.  
Ну, не херня ли? Конечно, херня, да еще с горкой!

Тыковка поскреб отрастающую щетину. Еще денек-другой, и одичает окончательно. Будет вместе с бездомными собаками охотиться за объедками на пляже и мечтать, чтобы его загребли за бродяжничество. Тогда хоть на пару дней он обеспечит себя крышей над головой в каталажке и миской с баландой.  
Полный отстой.

Нужен был какой-то знак. Хоть свыше, хоть несвыше. Любой.  
Только ждать его Тыковка не собирался. Он знал много разных историй — и все они говорили, что под лежачий камень вода не течет, на вялый хер фортуна не вскочит.  
Свою удачу он сам поймает за хвост.  
Мимо проходила счастливая семья. Малыш на руках отца выронил пакетик с соком прямо под ноги Тыковки. И пока мелкий орал от горя и негодования, Тыковка ловко подобрал его пропажу и вцепился в грязную от песка трубочку зубами.  
Апельсиновый. Отлично.

Папаша семейства смотрел на него, как на бомжа. Бездомную мерзость, подгребающую крохи приличной жизни.  
Тыковка смотрел на него в упор и нагло сосал. Ничего, через пару дней он закажет самые дорогие стейки в роскошных ресторанах. Ну или хотя бы утренние блинчики с джемом в забегаловке «У Дэнни».  
Во рту было сладко и прохладно — и мучившая жажда отступила.  
Отец перехватил своего карапуза покрепче и пошел дальше. Не стал залупаться.

Задиристость и наглость — две последние монетки, оставшиеся у Тыковки в пустых карманах. Нищее счастье.

Лучший воровской заговор, про который Тыковка слышал, гласил — нужно ночью убить на перекрестке собаку. И приговаривать: кобель белый, кобель живучий — а я фартовый, я везучий.  
Мощная штука, не сомневался Тыковка. Должна сработать.

Подходящего белого — хотя скорее, серого от уличной пыли — кобеля он приметил на пляже еще в первый день. Бродячий пес неторопливо трусил вдоль кромки воды. А рядом с ним крутилась мелкая рыжая сука.  
То есть, Тыковка думал, что это сука, уже очень оглядывался на нее Белый. Ласково облизывал ей морду языком, заигрывал. А потом оказалось, что Рыжий такой же кобель — носился по песку с Белым наперегонки и тряс яйцами, как и полагается мужику. Всякое дерьмо, которое находили, чтобы сожрать, радостно делили пополам. Валялись вместе на мокром песке, грязные как черти. И Тыковка даже немного позавидовал их собачьей преданности друг другу.  
Но деваться было некуда. Он докурил свою последнюю сигарету уже с час назад. И его начинало ломать без дыма, без ощущения фильтра в зубах.  
А подбирать бычки претило — пока претило. К тому же, Тыковка боялся подхватить какую-нибудь неизлечимую дрянь типа герпеса. Или что похуже — СПИД. Раньше говорили, что им могут заразиться только педики, теперь же рассказывали, что кто угодно. Тыковка в это верил не особо, но рисковать не хотел. И в голове привычно выла красная сирена: алярм! гефар! аменаза!  
Пока еще выла, но Тыковка не был уверен, что уже к утру он не озвереет и не бросится на первого встречного, как припадочный. Чтобы вырвать мокрую обслюнявленную сигарету изо рта и докурить ее самому. И даже не спросит у охуевшего фраера: чувак, ты педик или нет?  
Похер, что жрать нечего, но без шмалева он точно подохнет.

Еще днем он стибрил веревку с чьего-то ялика и, пока мастерил на ней петлю, даже примерил на себя, получится ли удавиться, если что. Если с собакой не выгорит.  
Посидел какое-то время с петлей на шее, задумчиво смотрел на океан. Потом дотянулся до брошенной неподалеку смятой пачки из-под чипсов и потряс, высыпая соленые крошки в рот.  
Со вкусом бекона и чеснока, определил он. Шикардос.  
Бродяги Белый и Рыжий неподалеку синхронно подняли морды на хруст фольги.  
Вешаться Тыковка передумал.

Он собрал по пляжу брошенную и недоеденную людьми жратву, будто золотоискатель мелкие слитки. Сняв рубашку, складывал в нее, как в самодельный тюк.  
А когда огненный край солнца пролился томатным соком на гладь океана, принялся умильно дружить с собачьей парочкой.  
И «цып-цып-цып», и «на-на-на», и нежный свист, и «еба, псина, иди сюда» — улыбаясь при том во весь рот.  
Весь вспотел и запарился, то выкладывая дорожку из еды, то бросая кусочки все ближе и ближе к своим ногам.  
Остро не хватало гирлянды сосисок — вот такую бы выкинуть от себя на пару ярдов и медленно подтягивать, как леску на удочке. А там, глядишь, и лохматый шерстяной загривок окажется на расстоянии вытянутой руки, одного броска.  
Но вожделенной гирлянды не было. А если и да — Тыковка сам бы съел.

Приманить недоверчивого бродячего пса — та еще заебочка. А накинуть ему петлю на шею и не промахнуться — реально, проще удавиться. Тыковка и сам не понял, как у него так ловко вышло. А может, голод и ломка по сигаретам обострили реакцию.  
Но когда пес почувствовал петлю на своей шее, он ринулся прочь с такой силой, что чуть не вырвал веревку из рук, на всю длину.  
Грубая пенька обжигающе полоснула по ладоням, сдирая кожу.  
Тыковка шмякнулся пузом на вздыбленный песок и едва не вцепился в веревку зубами: куда?!  
Он забурился коленями в пляж, судорожно наматывая поводок вокруг ладони.  
Белый дергался и тянул прочь — молча, отчаянно. Он не лаял, хрипел и сипел горлом. Лаял Рыжий, обозленно кидался на веревку и грыз ее.  
Тыковка весь взмок в первые же минуты. Да любой бы пересрал против двух взбесившихся бродячих собак! Оскаленные зубы, горловой рык — от которого душа в пятки уходит.  
Но поводок был длинный, а на человека псы не нападали. Бросались на веревку, щелкая челюстями. И Тыковка, утопая по щиколотку, потащил Белого за собой.  
Пыхтел, проклинал, потел, как свинья. В ботинках песка было столько, хоть свою Сахару насыпай. Ноги уже подкашивались от усталости и голода. Но Тыковка, перекинув веревку через плечо, упрямо месил пляж.  
Под лай, скулеж и хрип за спиной.  
Белый рвался прочь так, что мог бы в одиночку, вместо целой оленьей упряжки, сдвинуть сани дедушки Санты. Силы и злобы в нем было немерено. Но петля затягивалась и останавливала бешеные рывки. Не зря Тыковка умел вязать скользящие морские узлы.  
Они кое-как выползли на дорогу. Полузадушенный Белый поменял тактику. Теперь он тормозил всеми четырьмя лапами, отяжелел телом, то и дело заваливался набок. А то и просто падал — шерстяным плотным мешком с полсотни фунтов весом. Волоки как хошь. Рыжий, поскуливая, на мгновение утыкался носом ему в шею, и продолжал материться во всю глотку. Но Тыковка упрямо тащил всю эту кодлу за собой. По сухому разбитому грунту, бодая воспаленным лбом прохладный воздух.  
До перекрестка осталось рукой подать.

Кое-как Рыжего удалось отогнать — кидая в него палки, камни и песок горстями. Все равно не убежал, а замер неподалеку — и все так же рычал и лаял. А Белого, косящего темными испуганными глазами, Тыковка подтащил к себе и тюкнул по башке рукояткой револьвера. Пес взвизгнул, клацнул зубами по воздуху и повалился кулем на землю.  
Опутывая его мощные лапы все той же веревкой, Тыковка чувствовал, как саднят ладони и ломит плечи. От усталости колени дрожали. Он словно вагон с гашишем разгружал. И уж лучше бы это — чем тащить несчастного пса на расправу.

Тыковка огляделся. Он сидел на корточках ровно на перекрестке. В небе светил плотный рыжий месяц. Под ним, чуть ниже, на проводах качался круглым мигающим зрачком ночной унылый светофор.  
От прохлады локти покрылись цыпками. Рядом лежал связанный белый кобель. Нужно было начинать.  
Убить собаку, и вот это все. У Тыковки снова вспотели ладони, и он обтер их о джинсы.  
Нет, будь у него патроны, он бы просто выстрелил в несчастного пса, да и дело с концом. Но патронов не было. Только пустой револьвер. И перочинный ножик. Сегодня днем на пляже Тыковка чистил им ногти, чтобы выглядеть приличным человеком.  
А ему нужно убить.  
Это было самое слабое место в его плане. Тыковка не хотел об этом думать с самого начала.  
Кажется, ему не нравилось убивать не только живых людей, но и живых собак.  
Но ведь надо.  
Надо!

Пес в беспамятстве тяжело дышал, его бока поднимались и опадали.  
Раз патронов нет, надо ткнуть в него ножом, — и Тыковка содрогался от ужаса при одной мысли, — и он по-любому подохнет. Истечет кровью.  
Тыковка достал нож, раскрыл лезвие. Тупое и тусклое в рассеянном свете луны и светофора. Ну и попадалово, — подумал с тоской.  
Он примерился к псу. Тот лежал как-то неудобно.  
Надо подтащить его ближе к опоре, решил Тыковка и, спрятав ножик, поволок собаку за ноги. Пес очнулся, поднял голову с мутным взглядом, но даже не дернулся.  
Так, — сообразил Тыковка, дотащив его до высокого черного столба с проводами и осмотревшись, — теперь-то этот блохастый не на перекрестке! И смысл его убивать? Надо тащить обратно.  
Тыковка снова подхватил его за лапы с шершавыми круглыми подушечками и поволок. Неподалеку злобно ворчал Рыжий. Низко и беспрестанно, будто заведенный яростный мотор.  
Отвали, — сказал ему Тыковка, снова устраивая Белого ровно в центре четырех дорог. Все это все равно казалось неправильным.  
Сел на корточки, достал нож. Лезвие замерло над лобастой башкой.  
Белый захрипел, заворочался — и вдруг завыл. Он знал, что такое холодная сталь, боль, страх.  
И прощался.  
Рыжий завыл в ответ — подняв узкую, с коричневыми подпалинами, морду к месяцу.  
Собачья жизнь и человеческое отчаяние.

Тыковка вскочил на ноги и закидал стервеца на обочине колючками и мелким гравием. Пошел нахер! Вали отсюда, гнида мелкая!  
Остро не хватало сигареты, аж руки тряслись.  
Тыковка подбежал к обочине — Рыжего не было. Но где-то затаился в темноте, не ушел.  
Не хватало только, чтобы цапнул за задницу!  
За спиной глухо поскуливал, тяжело царапая связанными лапами дорогу, Белый.

Тыковка обошел его с ножом по кругу. Луна светила ему то в глаза, то в ухо, то в плечи оранжевым ломтем.

Надо развернуть его мордой к восходу солнца, — решил Тыковка. Кажется, что-то такое он тоже слышал. Мордой к восходу, точно. Он не может просто так пырнуть лезвием, надо все по правилам. Дело серьезное! Торопиться нельзя!..  
И он начал крутить головой, пытаясь определить по темному ночному небу, откуда поднимется солнце. И тупо желая, чтобы оно вот прям счас взошло и прекратило эту бодягу.

Он снова взялся за задние лапы.  
Белый только взвизгивал, протаскиваемый шкурой по жесткому, царапающему шкуру грунту.  
На обочине снова завелся невидимый в темноте низкий, горлом рычащий мотор.

И вдруг ебнул по ушам так, что Тыковка чуть не оглох.  
И солнце ослепило его так неожиданно, что Тыковка ничего не успел сообразить.  
Вот только что он опустился на корточки перед собакой, и вдруг визг — не собак, а тормозов. И в морду палит яркий свет. А сам он нос к носу — со светящимися автомобильными фарами.  
Шикарная японская тачка с низким горловым рычанием летела по ночной дороге на предельной скорости. И затормозила у самого усыпанного веснушками носа Тыковки.  
Рыжий отчаянно и звонко залаял, почудилось в срывающемся голосе: «Помогите! Помогите!». Сам Тыковка даже испугаться не успел. Только и облизал давно пересохшие губы. Чуть наклонившись вперед, он мог бы погладить ресницами бампер.  
А водитель, сообразил сквозь гулкую пустоту в голове, принял его, сидящего на корточках, за какое-нибудь некрупное животное. Да за ту же собаку.  
И здорово повезло, что хозяин тачки вовремя вжал педаль в пол.

— Прошу прощения, я принял вас за бродячего пса, — негромко произнес низкий мужской голос, после того как громко и сильно хлопнула дверца.  
Тыковка медленно скосил глаза. Сначала увидел блестящие лакированные ботинки и стрелки на брюках. А когда поднялся — всего пижона. Наглаженного, напомаженного, в черном смокинге и — Тыковка даже обалдел — с бабочкой на шее.  
А неплохо!  
Тыковка осклабился. Он еще даже не успел убить собаку, а фарт начал валить! Сейчас он припугнет своей волыной этого фраера, заберет у него кошелек и дорогущие часы с запястья — явно целое состояние носит на ручке. И тачку тоже заберет. Загонит ее, пусть даже по бросовой цене, но на первое время хватит!  
Тыковка продемонстрировал клыки, не хуже любого уличного пса.  
Незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ — вежливой, ничего не значащей улыбкой.  
Но от нее у Тыковки слабо пискнул тревожный красный свет. Алярм. Кажется… И даже Рыжий перестал лаять и затих на обочине.  
— Я вижу, вы пытаетесь провести старый почтенный ритуал джентльменов удачи, — сказал мужчина, задумчиво глядя на Белого, который не ждал ничего хорошего и из последних сил ворчал горлом. — Но вы напрасно надрываетесь, молодой человек.  
Чи-чиво, джентльменов? Тыковка обалдел. Еще никто не называл его ремесло — ремеслом джентльменов удачи. Приятно, черт возьми! Звучит лучше, чем закоульщик или лунатик.  
— Во-первых, — продолжал пижон, — выполнять ритуал нужно в полночь. А сейчас уже, — он закинул руку, на загорелом запястье блеснули золотые часы, — один час двенадцать минут. Во-вторых, — он кивнул на пса, — вы уверены, что этот экземпляр является первым щенком первого помета, как того требуют правила? Вы знакомы с сукой-производительницей?  
Чи-чиво? Он знает только сучару рыжую падлу! Первый щенок первого… помета? С сукой-произво… Бля!  
Точно алярм, — уверенно заявила интуиция и включила сигнал тревоги на полную мощность, как на тачке легавых.

Этот перец был покруче всех, кого когда-либо видел Тыковка. И возможно, как-то так выглядит настоящий пиздец — в черном смокинге и с тугой бабочкой.  
И с очень-очень вежливым базаром.  
Сейчас бы технично свалить в темноту. Броситься бежать, не разбирая дороги. Но он замер почти так же, как под дулом того ниггера. Только этому, на крутой «японке», даже пистолета не нужно, чтобы заставить внимательно себя слушать.  
Все псы и бродяги получат по заслугам.  
— И в-третьих, я не вижу у вас лопаты, молодой человек. Как вы собирались закопать пса живьем под перекрестком?  
Чи-чиво? Живьем?! Изумление Тыковки превратилось в ужас. Мало того, что «алярм! гефар! афеназа!» звучали в голове стройным хором, так еще и бедного песеля следовало не просто затыкать ножичком до смерти, а предать жутким мучениям.  
— Да ну вас нахер с этими гребаными ритуалами! — выпалил Тыковка. И снова сев на корточки, принялся яростно кромсать веревки, стягивавшие пса. Рыжий опять встревоженно заскулил с обочины. Белый косился, дергал лапами. А пижон прошелся вперед — блестящие начищенные ботинки прохрустели мимо Тыковки — и совершенно неожиданно сбросил пиджак на голову утробно рычащей псины. И, тоже присев, ловко замотал лобастую башку.  
Перерезая мелким лезвием крепкие путы на передних лапах, Тыковка оценил этот жест. Острые собачьи зубы рвали и мяли плотную дорогую подкладку вместо его рук.  
Пижон железно держал шерстистую фурию за загривок. Золотой циферблат на запястье отражал луну, как оранжевый глазок яичницы, поданной на завтрак.  
Тыковка сглотнул и постарался не думать ни о жратве, ни о клыках.  
Последние надрезанные волокна пут Белый разорвал сам. Едва почуяв свободу, тут же вскочил и вслепую помчался прочь, не оглядываясь. Рыжий заорал как не в себя от восторга, и оба пса исчезли в темноте — только их и видели.  
Растерзанный пиджак беззвучно шмякнулся с ушастой ошалевшей головы где-то за краем дороги.  
— Все, на хер, на хрен, забудь, — пробормотал Тыковка им вслед. Понятное дело, не им, а себе. Даже сирены в голове притихли — и все вокруг было тихим: и пальмы над головой, и океан неподалеку, и сам ночной воздух.  
Знаток воровских законов рассматривал Тыковку с непонятным интересом. Как будто раньше не видел ничего подобного. Никого подобного.  
Как будто что-то уяснил для себя.

Но Тыковке было уже плевать. Срать он хотел на эти сраные ритуалы.  
Он спрятал нож, засунул руки в карманы и развернулся, чтобы ломануться вслед за бродячими псами — только не в кусты, а обратно на пляж. Перекантуется там ночь, а утром что-нибудь придумает. В конце концов, подбирать пустые пакеты с остатками чипсов и чужие окурки, может, и не такая плохая идея.

— Я заметил, что у вас английский акцент, молодой человек, — окликнул его мистер крутой. — Будьте так добры, присядьте ко мне в машину.  
Это не звучало как приказ, но именно приказом и было по сути.  
И Тыковка, как бы ни хотел сейчас удрать подальше, ослушаться не осмелился. Голос мистера крутого в белоснежной рубашке тащил рыжего Тыковку за собой, как Тыковка тащил бродячего, побитого пылью Белого.  
— Сначала возьмите плед с заднего сиденья и укутайтесь в него, — велел хозяин.  
— Да моя жопа не замерзла, — удивился внезапной заботе Тыковка.  
— Меня волнует не ваша жопа, а моя собственная машина. С вас песок сыпется, молодой человек, и чистить салон от него вам будет не очень приятно.  
Почему именно Тыковка должен чистить салон «японки», он не очень понял, но послушно взял плед и закутался в него по самую макушку.  
Только нос торчал да клок выцветших на солнце волос.  
Тыковка сел на сиденье, все еще глубоко несчастный.

За пиджаком пижон не пошел, так и оставил валяться. Завел мотор, дорогу залило светом фар, как гренку расплавленным сыром.

— Меня зовут мистер Вульф. И я хочу сделать вам предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться, — торжественно произнес мистер Вульф. — Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать совместное сотрудничество, мистер…  
— Просто Ринго, — торопливо сказал Тыковка. Так его назвал тот ниггер, и вопреки всему, новое прозвище ему нравилось.  
— Ринго, — кивнул мистер Вульф, — я предлагаю достойное вознаграждение за решение нестандартных задач нестандартными способами в качестве моего личного помощника.  
Нихуя не понял, — растерянно подумал Тыковка. А интуиция коротко пискнула: алярм, кажется…  
— И чо, — Тыковка облизал высохшие губы, — в чем наебка?  
— Выясним в процессе сотрудничества, — хладнокровно ответил мистер Вульф.  
— Получше меня никого не нашлось, что ли?  
— У вас приятный английский акцент, когда вы говорите: «все, на хер, на хрен», — мистер Вульф улыбнулся, как будто это и в самом деле что-то объясняло.  
Тыковка нихрена не понял. Он отпустил собаку и провалил ритуал. Даже мокруху над животиной завалил. Неужто дело только в акценте?  
А «японка» рванула вперед, оставляя далеко позади перекресток, на котором Тыковка чуть не закопал свое счастье.


End file.
